I am alive!
by Coffeebrowneyes
Summary: Elena's life changed drastically when her parents died. She is no longer popular, is depressed and miserable. She is now the loner of her school and has a huge crush on Damon Salvatore. He completely ignores her and prefers Caroline instead. When Damon's younger brother Stefan gets transfer in their school he immediately shows an interest on her. Will Elena move on ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: - I do not own Vampire Diaries

**I just felt ready for a third fanfic. Okay, so in this story I have modified the vampire powers. **

**Prologue**

"Life, what's the purpose of living it if it never ends?" Stefan Salvatore thought. He was sitting in bar sipping a glass of whiskey. In reality, he was searching for a prey. He was leaving town tonight and he need to boost his energy. It was going to be a long journey. He was looking around when suddenly his eyes caught a woman's face. She noticed him staring and watched him with interest. Right now, Stefan had the appearance of a 50-year-old person but he was still handsome to make women to go crazy over him.

The women's interest turns into lust when Stefan smiled suggestively at her. The vampire finished his drink and stood up fluidly. He indicated her to follow him. She flushed and quickly excused herself to her friends.

**Some moments later . . . . . .**

They were making out in a schedule corner. The woman was practically offering him no resistance. He was feeling a bit guilty because he knew that it was because of his powers that were influencing her to behave like this. She was attracted to him because he was a vampire. She opened her mouth willingly to let her mouth further. However, Stefan was not in the mood of delaying, he needed her blood and was only making out with her because it usually calmed the female victims by kissing them. He did not want to cause her much traumatic turmoil. Stefan detached himself from her mouth and went down to kiss her neck.

She first fell something cold grazing her skin and her eyes went wide opened when she felt his fangs piercing her neck. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but no sounds came out. She could not understand what happening to her and Stefan started to draw out her blood. She became limp in his arms and Stefan stopped only when he had enough. She was his fourth victim tonight.

**One hour later. . . . .**

Stefan laid her on her bed. He was kind enough to cover her with a blanket. He had read inside her mind to know where she lived. He did not fail to notice the wedding photograph on the nightstand.

So, she was married. He was not sure whether he was interested to know that. She was his fourth victim tonight and he was leaving the town. Before he left, Stefan made sure that he had heal her wound. He headed to his own apartment to collect his suitcase. However, he was not done yet. He stood in front of a mirror and closed her eyes. Soon his features started to change and his body and his face regained their original structure when he first became a vampire. Stefan now looked eighteen years old.

He sighed. It was time to go back. Time to go back to Mystic Falls.

So what do you think? Should I continue or not ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: - I do not the vampire Diaries.

Chapter one

Elena Gilbert walked down the hallway of Mystic Fall High school, her head down and clutching her books tightly to her chest. She was wearing jeans and a black hoody. Most of the time she had her face covered now. Two years ago she was had enough qualities to become the queen of the school now nobody wanted to be her friend. People used to follow her and now whenever she goes they royally ignored her.

She finally reached her locker. Two girls were talking among themselves. They were her two ex-best friends.

Bonnie and Meredith.

"Why is Damon throwing this party?"

Damon? That name pick up Elena's interest. She remained there just to hear their conversation. He was the only person significant in Elena's life now besides her brother and sister.

"Apparently his younger brother is coming to Mystic Falls," Meredith replied

"Hmm, another Salvatore. I wonder if he is hot as Damon."

"We'll see it soon enough it soon he is supposed to come tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow but I won't have time to get ready for him!'

"Uh, aren't suppose you to have a crush on Damon?"

"Who doesn't?" Bonnie replied, "Unfortunately for us he is already taken by Caroline so if I am going to find the other brother my type I am going to focus on him."

Meredith shook her unbelievably. They both closed their locker and started to walk away.

"So what's his name?" Bonnie asked.

"I think its Stefan."

"Oh, I think that I am in love with his name already," Bonnie sighed dreamily.

Elena did not know what happened when she heard this name. She felt that she had known this name all her life.

This is crazy she thought that maybe it is just because he is Damon's brother and Damon and I are mean to be together. She giggled at this impossible thought. Just then Caroline and the man himself walk near her.

Caroline had her arm wrapped around Damon's possessively and smirked at Elena while he was not even looking at her direction. As they continue to walk Damon's phone rang.

"Hey little bro. When are you going to reach here?"

Elena managed to hear his reply as they were near her, "Soon."

Her hands started to shake she felt a strange longing hearing his voice. She wanted to snatch Damon's cell phone just to hear his voice properly.

_**What is happening to me?**_ She thought. _**"Am I going nuts or something?"**_

"Stefan," she murmured quietly.

As that moment, Damon turned towards her direction and narrowed his eyes. He did not look pleased.

Elena began embarrassed and feel herself blushing. She looked away from him to keep his feelings into control. She didn't meant to say Stefan's name aloud. It just came naturally.

She looked back at them only to find already going away.

She continued to tidy her things in her locker and imagine Damon's angry face. She signed dreamily. He looked hotter when he was angry.

" What? Am I even allowed to pronounce his brother's name?"

"Stefan," she repeated, "I wondered how he looks like?"

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that she was alone in the hallway.

Startled she shut her locker door and went out of the building. The school bus was already gone.

"Great," she thought sarcastically, "Now I will have to walk to get home. Stefan has not even arrived to Mystic Falls and he was already causing her trouble."

It then started to rain.

"Just my day." However she said it with a smile. She continued to walk she let the hat of her hoody fall and let her dark hair get wet. Elena found herself humming her favorite love song. She got a feeling that something good was going to happen her.

(Note: Aunt Jenna is a bit older than she was on the show)

When she reached home, she was welcome by her little sister Margaret who come running and hugged Elena's legs. Elena picked her up and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Elena," she protested, "You are so cold."

"Elena," her aunt said coming out from the kitchen, "Oh My God! What happened?"

She shrugged, "I missed the school bus and it rained."

Her aunt went to get and a towel. As soon as Elena has put Margaret down. She came and started to dry her hair.

"You are going to be sick," she reprimanded, "You have a car! Why don't you use it?"

"I don't want to." Since the accident she never felt comfortable inside a car." Her aunt understood and kept quiet.

"Where is Jeremy?"

"In his room," Margaret replied.

"Go change your clothes," her Aunt ordered, "I'll make you some soup."

"Can I have some me too?" Margaret asked.

"Sure sweetie."

After putting on a white dress, Elena took out her diary and went to sit on her bed.

She opened it and started to write.

"Dear_ Diary,_

_ I feel like laughing today. I heard that Damon's brother is coming to town. I do not why but I am excited about this newcomer. I know that I didn't even know him but I am eager to know what type of person he is._

_He is coming tomorrow. I just hope that he would a nice person. Damon is good-looking but he is rude to people whom he don't considered to be his friend like me."_

_I can't wait for tomorrow! If I am lucky enough I can see a glimpse of __**Stefan Salvatore.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi thank you for those who have review my two previous chapters. Sorry for the delay, however, please continue to review as they keep it me inspired. One last thing if you have time check out my other story: Book Elena Gilbert meets TV Elena Gilbert.

Disclaimer: - I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

"Yeah, Damon I am outside the building but where are you? What do you mean you are not here?"

"I can't explain right now, Stefan but be ready for a surprise." He tensed. Stefan knew Damon's nature well. "What are you planning to do?" Before he could continue further, Damon already hanged up.

"I hope he knows what he is doing." Here we go again he thought as he entered Mystic falls high school again.

The scent of fresh blood immediately hit him; it has been a long while since he was around teenagers their blood was more intoxicating than young children or adults. As he started to walk down the hallway, the young creatures began to stare at him.

He could practically hear what was going on their minds.

_**Who is he?**_

_**Wow, he is so hot!**_

_**Is he new?**_

_**He looks familiar.**_

_**Maybe he is Damon's brother!**_

_**In that case where's Damon as his big brother he should accompany him . . . . . . . he is new here.**_

Stefan ignored all these and head to the administration office.

# # # #

Elena entered Mystic Falls a few minutes after Stefan did. He was here she could sense it and a smile automatically spread around her. She had a feeling that they were going to meet soon.

"Can you move?" You are blocking our way!" Someone said rudely behind

Elena turned to see Caroline who was frowning at her. Bonnie and Meredith were near her and were carrying stuffs and Elena was sure that they belong to Caroline.

"I am not, "she retorted back. There is lots of space around you! Use them to go by! And without waiting for an reply she walked towards her locker.

Caroline stared unbelievably behind Elena.

"How dare she talk to talk to me like this?"

"Let it go Caroline. It's not this serious," Meredith said practically.

"Yes," Bonnie said, "We all know that she has a bit of a temper and you provoked her in the place."

"I can't believe that you are supporting her after how she treats us when her parents died! Well I am not going to let her go. She would learn that nobody insults Caroline." In reality Caroline was afraid, it has been two years since Elena has shown signs of her old personality and if she recovered, her old self Caroline would surely lost the status of the Queen of the school against her. She had to stop Elena before it was too late.

She went towards Elena and tapped her shoulder.

Elena turned at her and Caroline gave her a sweet smile.

"Hi, Elena," she said cheerfully, "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied suspiciously.

"Are you sure? I mean that I know it is hard for you. First your parents death and now Jeremy" She said putting her hand on her shoulder.

Elena was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know? Jeremy has been selling drugs around the school. "

"Drugs?" Elena could barely let the word of her mouth.

"I understand that you are shocked," Caroline answered still not removing her hand from Elena's shoulder, "If your family has financial problem you could help ask for my help. I would gladly help you."

"We are doing fine and don't need your help," Elena replied with feeling and hastily took a step back.

"Oh Elena, please don't be mad. It means it's obvious, you are the only one who doesn't own a car and just look at the way you dress now," she said gesturing her outfit, "Your clothes looks like them from the charity." She was talking loudly and people heard. Elena never felt so humiliated.

"Stop it Caroline just stop it!" Elena could hold it any longer and whirled around to find Jeremy. However, she instead collided against something hard.

# # # # #

Stefan was trying to find his class when suddenly someone slammed right into him and he felt something damp against his hand. . . . . . . . tears.

Please review if you want me to continue


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - I do not own Vampire Diaries

Chapter 4

Elena recoiled from the pain and looked up. She froze. _Green eyes. _That what she thought when she saw his face.

_Katherine? _Stefan thought, It can't be. They both could not move and kept staring at each other and felt a sizzling connection when their eyes met.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked after a while.

"I never have been so okay." Elena replied without thinking.

Stefan smiled hearing her reply, "Then why were crying?" He lifted his hand to touch her wet cheeks. Elena did not even to stop him. They both felt comfortable with each other right away. They were too lost in their own world to notice that students were staring at them

However before she could reply, Caroline came near and addressed Stefan in cheerful voice, "You must be Stefan I am Caroline. Damon's girlfriend!"

Stefan reluctantly pulled his attention from to grin at his 'Sister-in-law'.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Damon talks a lot about you," he said. They shook hands and Caroline quickly grabbed his arm and said, "Come on I am going to introduce to our friends." Elena turned to see that Bonnie was already giggling. Stefan glanced back at Elena, "No, I'll rather- ." However he could continue the bell rang.

"Well, time to go to class!" Caroline said chirpily hunting both Stelena's ears.

"What do have first?" she asked.

"Uh, wait let me check," he said. He took out his schedule and answered, "History."

Elena got excited it was her first class too.

"Bonnie, Meredith and I have history." She grabbed his paper and exclaimed, "Guess what? We are all in the class."

"Uh great," said Stefan he really did not want to continue talking with Caroline. He would rather know the name of this mysterious girl who strangely resembled his past love.

"Well come we will show the class," Caroline grabbing his arm again. Stefan looked he wanted to say something more but he decided to remain silent. He just gave Elena a last smile and walked away with Caroline. She watched dejectedly as Bonnie and Meredith followed them.

She signed and walked behind them her head.

They were the last ones who entered the class. All the girls went to sit except Stefan.

Mr. Tanner looked at him, "You are the new kid right?"

Stefan nodded, "Yes."

"Good, introduce yourself and get a seat!"

Stefan inwardly groaned. He always hated doing this. Guys were giving him apprehensive and girls and appreciative ones.

"Hi, I am Stefan Salvatore. I just moved from New Jersey and hoped that I can make some new friends here." He smiled again and looked for a place to sit. As if fate wanted it the only seat available was next to the loner the school which was Elena. She could feel her heart beating faster as he started to approach her. The girls were not taking their eyes off him.

He sat down on the empty and smiled at her. She smiled back, blushed and looked away. _God what was happening to her?_

Please review if you want me to write more and oh if you are a fan of Paul Wesley please watch this :

/OEx8JlEPc6s.


End file.
